Rise of the Orangedeath
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Pennie (Character of Inspector Gadget cartoon) works together to fulfil the goal that Rikudou Sennin himself desired. Contains: Byakugun/Wood style/Sensor/Smart/Strong/Fast Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Experimented

Chapter 1: Experimented.

It was a cold day as a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was escaping from the mob until the mob caught up which first member of the mob said "We finally caught you demon and time that you suffer for what you did" then second member of the mob said "You do not deserve happiness because of you I lost my cousin" so third member of the mob said "It is your fault that I lost my aunt".

After third member of the mob spoke the fourth member of the mob said "Today is the day that you die demon and nobody will miss you" which the other members of the mob spoke rotten words to Naruto then as the mob was about to attack Naruto a snake quickly took Naruto from Hidden Leaf village to Orochimaru's lab so Orochimaru gave Naruto a quick check to see if Naruto's body can accept blood of bloodline shinobi.

After Orochimaru did a scan on Naruto Orochimaru said "Kabuto get me DNA of Hizashi Hyuuga, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and my DNA" which Kabuto said "Yes Lord Orochimaru" then Kabuto went to where DNA storage is so Kabuto got out capules of the DNA he asked.

As Orochimaru smiled wickedly Orochimaru injected each of the DNA into Naruto which Kabuto did a quick check on Naruto then Kabuto said "Lord Orochimaru he has gained Byakugun, Wood style jutsu and he has gained whatever you have" so Orochimaru injected DNA of Hidan an immortal shinobi.

After Naruto got injected with DNA of Hidan an immortal shinobi Orochimaru said "With DNA of hidan a member of the akatsuki this boy is basicly immortal meaning this body can not die" which Kabuto took Naruto to a chamber where Naruto's body will be healed then as Naruto woke up Naruto noticed that he was in a chamber so Naruto thought _"OK looks like first thing I need to do is get out of this place and get back to hidden leaf village"_.

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto focused his chakra on the liquid which the liquid busted the chamber open then Naruto got out of the chamber so Naruto activated his byakugun.

After Naruto activated his byakugun Naruto scanned the base to see where Orochimaru is which Naruto smiled as Naruto found where Orochimaru is then Naruto dashed of to where Orochimaru is so as Naruto arrived at the spot where Orochimaru is Naruto said "Orochimaru I know that you desire a body that can not die and you made my body as that sort of body except you can not have my body because only way you have it is defeat me".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru thought _"I get to see my new body in action and it is wonderful oppotunity to see result of an experiment because with a body that can not die I will be powerful enough to even make Akatsuki bowl down to me" _which Orochimaru said "OK Naruto we will have this little fight and at the moment you are at a great disadvantage" then Naruto said "To make it fair I am going to do some trainning without anyone watching me because it be worth it me being at least challenging opponent" so Orochimaru said "Very well do what trainning you need and meet me here at sundown".

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto went to an empty trainning field which Naruto started to do some trainning then Naruto sat down to do some meditating so as Naruto started meditating Naruto entered his mindscape where he look face to face with his resident Kyuubi the nine tail fox demon.

A Naruto arrived in his mindscape Naruto looked at Kyuubi the nine tail fox demon which Naruto said "You must be the demon fox that people accuse me to be" then nine tail fox demon replied **"I am the nine tail fox demon and you my jinchuuriki are certainly not anything like me except for the fact the person who caused you to suffer caused me to suffer" **so Naruto asked "What do you mean the person caused me to suffer caused you to suffer".

After Naruto spoke nine tail fox explained **"The person who I am talking about is a bastard that goes by the name Madara Uchiha and what I mean caused you to suffer is that bastard killed your parents and how me made me suffer well I never really wanted to attack the hidden leaf village since what I did want was to challenge one shinobi who I respected as challenging opponent" **which Naruto asked "Who was the challenging opponent you wished to face" then nine tail fox replied **"I would have had the honor to challenge your parents and thanks to that bastard I lost that chance but jinchuuriki you don't seem to be afraid of me for some reason"** so Naruto said "I am not afraid of you because due to the fact you lost the chance to challenge my parents when I am grown strong enough I will challenge you myself in honor of my parents whoever they are".

After Naruto spoke nine tail fox demon said **"I Kurama the nine tail fox demon accept your challenge and believe me I am not going to take it easy on you because I like you to not take it easy on me" **which Naruto said "Kurama the nine tail fox that has a nice ring to it and I will make the challenge something that the both of us to enjoy because this challenge is going to be a blast" then Kurama said **"It will and you have bloodline of couple of fallen shinobi because the two bloodlines been injected into you by Orochimaru of the legendary sanin" **so Naruto said "Orochimaru a member of the legendary sanin well that is going to be a challenge and it is an excellent chance to see if there are goodness somewhere prisoned somewhere in the ninja world".


	2. Chapter 2: Fox vs Snake

Chapter 2: Fox vs Snake.

After Naruto spoke with Kurama the nine tail fox Naruto returned from his mindscape which Naruto thought _"OK time that I start working on some taijutsu because thanks to the Byakugun I will be able to work on my own version of Hyuuga clans taijutsu" _then Naruto started working on some taijutsu so as Naruto finished his taijutsu trainning Naruto started to work on his ninjutsu but an hour later Naruto finished his ninjutsu trainning.

After Naruto finished his ninjutsu trainning Naruto went of over to Orochimaru which Naruto said "I have finished my trainning and it is time that you Orochimaru face the might of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and believe me fighting a senin is not something that I expected" then Orochimaru said "I hope that the trainning is worth it because I do not expect you to be an easy opponent and I expect you to not make this fight unchallenging" so Naruto said "That I will gladly follow because you are not going to be an easy opponent".

After Naruto spoke Naruto got into Uzu Hyuuga stance which Naruto said "You may make the first move because I do not want this to be too easy" then Orochimaru yelled "Striking shadow snakes" as Orochimaru went to strike Naruto with striking shadow snakes until Naruto yelled "Rotation" as Naruto blocked Orochimaru's attack with rotation.

After Naruto blocked Orochimaru's attack Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Water style water dragon jutsu" as Naruto attacked Orochimaru with water style water dragon jutsu then Orochimaru formed some handsigns so Orochimaru slammed his hand down as Orochimaru yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After Orochimaru spoke Orochimaru managed to summon Monda which Monda said "Orochimaru I told you that I dislike being summoned and why have you summoned me" then Orochimaru pointed to Naruto as Orochimaru said "I am testing my new body because unlike any body I gained this one can not die" so Monda said "Very well and you better summon me when there is a certain reason that we spoke some time ago".

After Monda spoke Naruto closed his eyes to enter his mindscape which Naruto said "Kurama san bond your chakra with mine in words bond our chakra" then Naruto removed the seal so Naruto opened the seal gate but as Kurama started to bond his chakra with Naruto's he returned from his mindscape.

As Naruto formed one single handsign Naruto yelled "Transformation jutsu tailed beast mode" which Naruto successfully entered tailed beast mode then Naruto let out a powerful roar so Naruto went to attack Monda but as Naruto got close to Monda Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki dragon slam" as Naruto attacked Monda with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki dragon slam.

After Naruto Uzumaki dragon slammed Monda the snake disappeared which Naruto changed back then the seal gate closed as the seal repappeared so Naruto said "Your summon boss has been defeated and Orochimaru you are the only opponent left".

After Naruto spoke Naruto got into Uzuken stance which Naruto yelled "Eight Tri grams 64 jabs" as Naruto striked all 64 of Orochimaru's chakra points then Naruto said "Orochimaru I have defeated you and I am going home back to Hidden leaf village unless i do something even better restore Hidden Eddie Village" so Naruto went of from Orochimaru's base to ruins of hidden Eddie village but as Naruto arrived at ruins of hidden Eddie village Naruto formed some handsigns.

After Naruto formed some handsigns Naruto yelled "Secret jutsu multiple house's" which multiple buildings risen up from the ground then Naruto thought _"Next up is to have an acting Uzukage until I am ready to reveal myself as the true Uzukage"_ so Naruto formed some handsigns but as Naruto formed the last handsign Naruto yelled "Kinjutsu art impure world resurrection".

After Naruto spoke Naruto brought back Mito Uzumaki Senju which Naruto looked at his ancestor as Naruto said "I am sorry I brought you back to life ancestor I need you to be the acting Uzukage because I think that we are basicly the base" then Mito replied "We are the same in certain terms and tell the fox to behave himself because he did promise Rikudou Sennin that he will behave himself" so Naruto said "Me and Kurama have bonded our chakra because the both of us have a desire to eliminate Madara Uchiha plus the both of us desire to fulfil Rikudou Sennins wish for true peace".

After Naruto spoke Mito said "I did not know the fox had a true honorable name and Naruto I am willing to teach you everything I know since I did treat your mother as if she was my grandchild" which Naruto smiled then Naruto said "I am grateful ancestor and I am willing to do my best because I will never give up no matter what" so Mito said "I see you inherited certain things from me and we Uzumaki's are not only masters in the art of sealing jutsu we are also masters in the art of kenjutsu".

After Mito spoke Mito started trainning Naruto in both art of Kenjutsu and Sealing jutsu which two hours later Naruto finished his trainning which Mito said "Naruto I am proud of you because you did really well and you are a natural" then Naruto sensed that there was many people including shinobi waiting so Mito said "Naruto lets meet the people who wish to live in Hidden Eddie Village otherwise known as Uzushiogakure".

After Mito spoke Naruto said "Good idea and the secret to defeat paperwork is a jutsu called Shadow Clone jutsu but Multi Shadow clone jutsu also works as it is same as Shadow clone jutsu but with bigger number of shadow clones" which Naruto followed Mito to the people then as they arrived Naruto said "Greetings I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am the Uzukage with Mito here as acting Uzukage until I am ready to reveal myself to other hidden villages inspecially hidden leaf village" so Mito said "Why have you came to Uzushiogakure".


End file.
